Trust
by jap0911
Summary: Roxas and Olette now are girl and boy friends but one day Olette saw him dating with another girl! [Roxas x Olette] [COMEPLETE] Reviews wanted.


**Trust**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olette, where are you?" I heard Roxas called for me. I just kept silence. I don't care anymore about him. Not after I saw him had a date with another girl. I thought he is my boyfriend, I thought he loves me and he'll never leave me alone, I thought he's mine, I thought I was his…

But now everything is WRONG.

Roxas looked all over at the room, our meeting place. Hayner and Pence are going to shopping, so they're not here. I sighed, holding a picture of me and Roxas. It was taken when we are boy and girlfriend. That's the happiest day for me.

But now he made it all BROKEN.

I sat behind the boxes. He'll never found me, because the only one who knew this hiding spot is me. He kept calling for me, but I still kept silence. He just broke my heart and he said he needs to talk about something. What is it..? Let me guess, he wants to break up with me.

I hold the picture tighter. You damn cheater, Roxas, I won't ever forgive you. I won't even want to be your friend again, after you just betrayed me. Don't you know how it hurts when I saw you laughing with that girl? When you two are holding hands in front of me? I felt my tears are falling down now...

"There you are," his voice made me surprised. He found me! I stood up and ran as fast as I could. "Wait!" he shouted, then went after me. I ran to the ladders, then to the corridors. I don't want to hear anything from you, Roxas. Anything.

"Olette, slow down!" he shouted again. As I turned back, he's already close to me. I kept running, but then I stopped. I was cornered. How fool of me took that way before! Now what should I do…?

"Please, listen to me," he spoke. I turned back, tears kept falling down from my eyes. He looks surprised when he saw my tears. He walked closer.

"I can't understand you anymore! You're cheating! You're lying to me!" I cried. He looks guilty now. He kept stepping closer, as I step backward. I can't step anymore. I'm cornered.

"Olette, listen... Please… You misunderstood what happened yesterday…" he tried to persuade me. I shook my head. He's lying. I know he is. Roxas try to hug me, but I just ward off his hands. The picture fell down to the floor. I cried, I can't stop these tears. This heart is aching badly.

"You liar!" I shouted. He looks a bit mad but who cares about it now? I'm the one who must be mad! He has no rights to get mad of me!

"Why don't you listen to me first!" he replied in such a bitter voice. He pushes me to the wall, wipe my tears. I kept crying. I can't hold it anymore… I cried on his chest. He hugs me… It feels warm…

"Olette, she's Hayner's sister. You never met her before because Hayner himself hates her, so he never told us about her. She said she want me to be her 'brother' for one day. She's still a kid, for me she is like a younger sister…" Roxas explained. I pushed myself from him.

"You don't lie?" I asked. Roxas smiled. His sapphire eyes show that he is telling the truth. My cheeks feel hot. He hugs me again, looking at my eyes. Before I can even breathe, he just placed his lips on my lips softly. I replied to his kiss. He's mine. Totally mine. How stupid of me that I don't trust him.

I noticed that he kissed me for a very long time, so I tried to stop him by pushing him, but he just kept it. I felt like I have no energy. I'm so fragile in his hands.

I really _love_ him.

"Can you trust me now…?" he whispers to my ears, then kissed my cheek. I nods, my brain feels like it's gonna explode. He laughs at me. "I never kiss you by lips before, didn't I?" he asked. I just kept nodding. My face all hot.

"Do you want it again?" he asked again. I nods again, then I shake my head.

"If you do it once again, I'm gonna die," I murmured. He laughed again.

"Just once again," he teased me. Like I never said no, he just kissed me by lips again, but not as long as before. He hugs me, and I replied to his hug.

"I love you, Olette. I swear," he whispered. I smiled.

"Me too."

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pretty like this pairing, since they're cute Reviews, then?


End file.
